Bokuto no Ojou
by windwalker035
Summary: The story revolves around a girl from a warrior's clan in search for the one who killed her family. In her search, she met the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians and together with them, she started to live her daily life...
1. Encounter

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS FANFIC:** Please do read Chizuko's Biography first to avoid spoilers =u=

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The setting of the story happened after the Varia Arc.

* * *

><p>"So this is Namimori…" a voice said. Her hair tied in a ponytail is gently lifted by the mild breeze. "He's somewhere here in this town… Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, I'll surely find you."<p>

The sun's almost down when the Namimori Baseball Team decided to call it a day. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Ja!" Takeshi, the ace player of the team, said as he walked in the opposite direction. As he neared his home, he saw a human figure hiding behind a lamp post.

"Are you Yamamoto Takeshi?" the figure asked as she moved to reveal herself.

"Ah... Umm." He nodded with a surprised look on his face.

Suddenly, the girl drew a wooden sword and attacked him. Sensing the threat, he reached for his training bag to pull out his baseball bat but instead, he grabbed a bamboo sword.

"S-shigure Kintoki…?" Takeshi blabbered in astonishment.

"So you're getting serious." the girl said and slashed through but he stopped her attack midway.

"I don't intend to fight you…"

"Then I'll just make you fight me."

She drew another sword with her left hand and strike him again. The impact was too great that Takeshi lost his balance and dropped a distance from the opponent.

"That was really some cool move you got there and I was impressed that you're this strong for a girl." he chuckled while scratching his head. The girl stared at him in silence as he rose up and removed the dust in his clothes.

"Seems like you're persistent, huh? Then I guess I have to be serious in dealing with you."

"Finally, you've realized that." the girl mocked. "Show me then, your Shigure Soen-style…"

"Ehh... how did you —"

"No time for words." She assaulted him again but with a different stance from before. The two wooden swords surrounded her body in a circular fashion. Takeshi looked like he's going to use the 8th form, Shinotsuku Ame, when the two heard an authoritative voice that caused them to halt their actions.

"Stop your squabble, you kids!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto declared with his arms crossed. Behind him was Tsuna, catching his breath.

"D-dad… Tsuna, what are you two doing here?" Takeshi asked in bewilderment.

Tsuna looked at him "I'm glad you're okay, Yamamoto. I was worried when Reborn told us that you are caught in a fight."

"Ahaha… you don't need to worry about it." he replied as he saw the girl sheathed her swords. Tsuyoshi gazed intently at her, his eyebrows curled that it seems like he's trying to remember something. The girl glanced at the direction of the old man and smiled shyly.

"It's been a while… Tsuyoshi-ojisan."

The man smiled back as he finally realized who she is.

"So it was you after all, Chizuko."

"E-Ehh…!" Tsuna screamed.

"Y-you know each other, Dad!" Takeshi asked with a surprised expression.

The man laughed heartily. "Haha! Of course! Her father, Kazehiro, is my best bud after all."

"If that's the case, then why did she attack me?"

"That's because I asked her to do so." a cheeky voice proclaimed.

"Reborn! Where have you been? And did you say that you're the one responsible for this?" Tsuna grumbled.

"Oh! It's the baby from earlier." Chizuko said as she lowered herself to make eye contact with the baby.

"Ciaossu!"

"Thanks for the help. I finally managed to find him."

"Hey, Reborn! Don't you ignore m—" before Tsuna could even finished his words, the kid kicked him on his face and he was knocked down. "W-why did you do that! It hurts, you know!"

"Your impatience is annoying as always."

Chizuko, though confused with what she saw, silently giggled in amusement.

"So kid, you said that you asked her to fight me but why did you do that?" Takeshi inquired.

"Umm… let me explain it in his behalf." Chizuko said shyly. "It was about two hours ago. I was roaming around town in search for Ojisan when I met the baby. He told me that in order for me to find Ojisan, I must challenge his son, Takeshi, so that he would show up in the middle of the squabble. I thought it was pretty neat so I agreed to do the plan. And after all, it is a custom in the Kagayama Household that whenever two swordsmen meet, they must clash swords. It is a form of acknowledging each other as true warriors of the sword."

"That's a very weird family tradition…" _I guess it's pretty similar to the mafia role-playing game I've been playing with Tsuna and the others._

"Ehh… not really."

"What's with the Kagayama Household?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah yes! My apologies, everyone. It seems that I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Chizuko. Kagayama Chizuko. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she bowed her head.

"Ahh… I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, too!" …_She somehow speaks like Basil._

"I was really surprised when you drew another sword in our squabble a while ago." Takeshi said cheerfully, showing his usual self.

"The Kagayama clan specializes in nitou-ryu or two-sword fighting style." Tsuyoshi explained.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Now that everything is settled, why don't you tell them the reason why you're here, Chizuko?" Reborn proclaimed.

Hearing the remark, Chizuko's expression became serious. She looked at Tsuyoshi and with deep emotion, she said "Ojisan, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters (c) Akira Amano**


	2. Incident

Tsuyoshi was stunned for a moment then afterwards became serious.

"So this isn't merely a visit after all. Tell me, Chizuko, how's the Kagayama Clan's condition nowadays? I haven't heard from Kazehiro for about 7 years now." he tried to keep his calm but he prepared his heart for the worst.

Chizuko bowed her head in silence. She doesn't want them to see the painful emotion expressed through her eyes. Tsuyoshi broke the silence once more.

"Well then, let's all head to our place and have some tea, shall we?" he patted the girl's right shoulder and whispered to her, "You need to calm yourself first. I'm sure our house will make you feel cozy." Chizuko nodded in return.

_Dad…_ "Let's go, Tsuna! Kid!" Takeshi said, smiling.

"Ahh… Yes!" Tsuna replied.

"Hey kid! Let me give you a ride. Hop on!"

"Thanks for the ride, Yamamoto." Reborn said as he leaped on Takeshi's left shoulder.

"Haha, don't mention it."

And so they walked towards the Yamamoto residence. Chizuko remained silent during their walk, her head still bowed down. When they reached the place, Tsuyoshi instructed his son to go make some tea while they settled down in the living room. As they waited for Takeshi, Chizuko finally broke her silence.

"I was sent here by my late grandfather…"

"By Hiroyuki-ojisan? I thought he went missing." Tsuyoshi asked. "And by late, you don't mean…"

Chizuko nodded. "Hiroyuki-ojisama already passed away a week ago."

"Hmm… I see." Tsuyoshi's face saddened. Then there was a pause.

Takeshi entered the room, holding a tray with both of his hands. _My, the area here is very gloomy and the girl, Chizuko, really seems to have some problem she needs to consult Dad… _"Here's the tea, everyone! Sorry for the wait." he said as he gave each one of them their cup of tea.

"Here's yours, Chizuko." he held out her tea but she didn't accept it. Takeshi stooped to look at her face and he was surprised with what he saw.

"Hey! A-are you crying?"

Chizuko wiped her tears. "N-no, It's just that… I remembered something." she raised her head.

"I see… I hope this will help you calm down a bit." He held her hands and gave her the tea. She blushed at his action.

"T-thank you…" she said as she looked at him. Takeshi smiled and she blushed again. He then sat down beside Tsuna.

"Tsuyoshi," Reborn began, "I think it's time to ask her about the situation."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in disagreement.

Tsuyoshi nodded and smiled bitterly as he looked at the girl. "I know that it will be difficult for you, Chizuko, but you need to tell us why Hiroyuki-ojisan sent you to find me."

Chizuko shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath to calm herself. "O-ojisama said that you might know something about the incident 7 years ago."

"Incident?" Tsuyoshi curled his eyebrows.

"Yes. The event wherein the whole of the Kagayama clan… was annihilated."

Everyone was stunned by Chizuko's statement. No one spoke a word but their expressions showed something more than shock… it was fear.

"T-that's impossible…" Tsuyoshi's voice was shaky. "It… it can't be true. Who on earth could have done it!" fear suddenly turned into anger.

"Who knows?" Chizuko bowed her head again. "I am the last remaining survivor of the clan. Who would've thought that a clan that strong and with a long lineage would be devastated in just one night's time? It was pretty lucky of me that I survived that rampage… but I hoped that I just died like them… like Father and Mother and everyone." She smiled bitterly, forcing herself not to cry as she closed her fists tightly.

Everyone remained still as sadness, mixed with tension, filled the room. Tsuyoshi stood up and walked towards the door. His face was blank. Chizuko tried to stop him.

"O-ojisan! Where are you going? I still have some things to ask from you."

The man replied without facing them, "I'll be back. I just need to get something." then he continued to leave the room.

"Chizuko," Reborn said "Can you state to us what happened that night and tell us, if you can still remember, the faces of the enemies that assaulted your clan?"

"Hey, Reborn! I think that's a bit harsh to ask." Tsuna complained.

"Tsuna's right, kid. It's too sudden to ask her to remember a cruel past." Takeshi agreed.

Chizuko shook her head and with a hesitant voice said to them, "The memories of that night were hazy in my mind after the psychological rehabilitation done to me 6 years ago."

Everyone was shocked again but she continued. "What I could remember is that there were blood scattered everywhere, like a feast of blood has been started. There were groups of men, wearing masks and coats, who slain each one of my family. No one was spared. Women and children, no matter how innocent they are, were killed."

"T-that's… that's horrible!" Tsuna proclaimed, fear emanating from his voice.

"Yes, it was. And I was barely 7 then… such a weakling who can't even help her family in those times. I'm just a burden then… I should've died in their stead…" tears she's been holding before began falling from her eyes. She wiped them off but they won't stop.

"D-don't say that, Chizuko." Takeshi remarked, trying to calm her down.

"I-if you were on my shoes then, I know you'll feel the same disappointment I've felt. I practiced kendo everyday ever since I was 5, thinking that I could help the clan with such skill, but… I failed them. I failed as a swordsman and as one of the successors to the family. I… I can't even face their graves after that…" she clenched her fists tighter.

"You didn't fail as a swordsman, more so, as the successor to your clan, Chizuko. In fact, your father was truly proud of you that he always talked about you in his letters." Tsuyoshi proclaimed as he entered the room, holding a small wooden box with both hands.

"Letters?" the girl was bewildered. Her tears stopped falling.

The man nodded. His voice was solemn as he spoke, "Me and Kazehiro exchanged letters frequently after me and my father moved here in Namimori and even after both of us got married and have our own families. You are his pride, Chizuko… he was so proud that his only daughter was very eager to succeed the family despite her young age and that that child always forces him to teach her kendo even just a little of it… that's the reason why he did everything he could so as to protect you, and the future that lies with you."

Tsuyoshi handed her the box and it contained countless letters that bridged the gap between two old friends for the past years.

"Waah..! There's plenty of it, Dad!" Takeshi mentioned as he saw the amount of letters.

Chizuko sorted the letters one by one, searching for the most recent among them… thinking that it contains some clues from that night.

"Is there anything significant within the letters, Tsuyoshi?" Reborn asked.

"The previous letters were ordinary ones, but the one that caught me was the last one he sent me." the old man replied.

"Where is it, Ojisan?" Chizuko said hastily.

The man took out the letter and handed it to her. She read it aloud so that everyone will know the contents of her father's last letter, the one that was sent before the tragedy took place.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters (c) Akira Amano**


	3. Letter

"_Tsuyoshi, my old friend, how are things going on your side? Well, as for us, everything is calm. The cherry blossoms surrounding the household are now in full bloom. It's very peaceful here, though it seems that it would not last long…"_

"_How's your boy, Takeshi? I read from your previous letter that he joined the Little League. My, he's quite a sporty kid, eh? Much like us when we were young. I hope me and my little Chizuko can come visit there so together we can watch him play and maybe, see him strike a bunch of homeruns. As for my daughter, she's practicing kendo almost every hour that makes Sachi dead worried. That wife of mine… I've already told her that it is our child's fate, to succeed me as the next heir of the clan. I'm also worried for Chizuko, as well, but the child's so eager that it seems no one can stop her. I know her ambitions will benefit the family in the future and maybe, even more than what I can give now. She has the potential in every angle, making me feel proud that I'm his father. Feels like I'm bragging again, huh? Just like those old times we had…"_

"_The wind has stirred again… a commotion will commence soon. I can sense it. Things might go wild like hurricane shaking off anything that tries to impale it, thus, I have my men ready for that forthcoming event but… I still feel uneasy. I guess I'm just nervous like I always am especially during such times, as you know, my friend."_

"_That lad… if only I had the power to stop him from leaving then… how could I overlook such an important thing as that? But I know he'll come soon and I do hope this time I can do anything in my power to revert him back. Though he was adopted, he's still part of our family. My… it seems that I'm muttering foolish words again."_

"_Tsuyoshi, I have a favor to ask from you. If anything happens to me and to the clan, please let Chizuko stay with you. I'll leave her in your care. This is the last thing I might plead from you, my friend, and I trust that you heed to it."_

"_Time has gone swift but I know that ours is an eternal bond, unbreakable and unchangeable throughout. Thanks for everything, old friend. Until our souls resound once more." _

_K. Kagayama_

"Father…" Chizuko sobbed heavily, her tears covered the last letter Kazehiro wrote 7 years ago. Her mind was in a daze. She held the letter close to her heart and muttered, "E-everyone was prepared to die that day. I… I never realized that that was the last day I'll saw everyone's smile. Why… why didn't Father tell me anything? Was it because I was still young then that I wouldn't understand the things he will say? Or was it because —"

"It is for the reason that he wanted to protect you, Chizuko." Tsuyoshi said as he knelt down and hugged her. "He said it in his letter right? You are the hope of your clan. He entrusts everything to you, though it will pose a heavy burden since you are still young now."

"B-but why me!" Chizuko declared, frustration hinted on her voice as she continued crying. "Why do they have to shed their blood for me? If only Father told me that something like this would happen, then I should've fought alongside them… so that I wouldn't regret not doing anything for them… like what I'm going through all these years."

"Chizuko, calm yourself…"

"If you were there in the battlefield, would you be able to do anything with the kendo skills you had before?" Reborn asked seriously. She bowed her head and looked the opposite way. "A kid sent to battle with nothing but basic knowledge on fighting would only be a burden to those who are eager to risk their lives on the line. And what kind of father would be willing to serve the life of his young child to the hands of the enemies? Don't think little of your father, Chizuko, and don't be full of yourself just because you are considered to be your clan's prodigy."

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered. "Wait… she's a prodigy!"

"Yes. Kazehiro told me through his letters that during kendo practice matches, Chizuko would always take the lead and win against her partners who were much older and stronger than her." Tsuyoshi stated as he looked at them.

_No wonder she could swing and slash like that a few hours ago… and her reaction time was impressive too, _Takeshi thought while gazing at her.

The old man turned his head and faced the girl in his arms, "The kid's right, Chizuko. It may be true that you are skilled with the sword, but considering that it happened 7 years ago, you really couldn't do anything. You were still young and innocent, after all."

"But… but I want to… I just want to —"

"Hush, my child. Your mind is still confused from the revelation you heard today. I suggest you go and rest now." Tsuyoshi remarked as he wiped her tears away. The girl nodded and the old man helped her rise up. The two of them left the room and Tsuyoshi led her to one of the vacant rooms in the house.

"I never thought someone could suffer a lot of pain like what she experienced." Takeshi said, breaking the silence that originated when the two left.

"Yeah…" Tsuna replied. "To lose your family in such an early age. I wouldn't even know what I'll do if that happens to me. No… I wouldn't let that happen to everyone!" His voice now filled with resolve.

"That's why you need to give your best when we are training, No-good Tsuna!" Reborn declared. "You are the next boss of a prestigious Mafia, the Vongola Family. Everyone is counting on you, especially your Guardians, so never forget your duty."

"But I just hope that our training wouldn't always be Spartan-like." Tsuna sighed. "Ahh… My body hurts after every session that I couldn't concentrate on studying even if you forced me to, and just thinking of it now makes me feel the pain again."

"Hmmp! You aren't just impatient, but you're also nagging about trivial matters!" Reborn pounded Tsuna's head with the 10-ton hammer. "You must instill in your head that a Mafioso always lives in danger thus, you must always be prepared for the worst."

"I know, I know… but do you really have to hit me with that hammer! …And I never even agreed to become the next Vongola Boss." he replied while touching the bump that formed in his head, his eyes were in tears.

Takeshi chuckled at the scene. "Ahaha… so you're playing the mafia game again?"

_He still thinks of this as a game… More than innocent, he really is very oblivious but despite that, he's a great asset to the family, _Reborn thought.

"N-no, Yamamoto. This is a not a game, this is something serious." Tsuna answered as he regained his composure.

A few minutes later, Tsuyoshi came back to the living room…

"How was she, Dad?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuyoshi sighed. "She already calmed down and is now sleeping in one of our guestrooms."

The two boys released a sigh of relief. Tsuyoshi sat beside his son and started an important conversation. "There was something within Kazehiro's letter that bothered me… I wonder who the lad he was referring to is. He never said anything about adopting someone in his previous letters." He massaged his shoulders.

"So, do you think Chizuko knows the man Kazehiro wrote on his letter?" Reborn inquired.

"Yes… there is a great possibility that she knows him. They're a family-oriented clan, after all."

"B-but there is a chance that she's already forgotten about him after the psychological rehabilitation she has undergone before, right Reborn?" The mafia boss said hesitantly.

Reborn nodded. "Yes. She must have programmed herself to forget about that person… or it could also be that she never saw him when the assault was happening. We really could never tell and it's not beneficial to make wrong assumptions."

"Then that means… Chizuko's the only one that knows who murdered her clan." Takeshi proclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "The answers to her questions lie within her after all… but there is something that prevents her from remembering anything. I don't know whether I can consider that situation as good or bad but for now, we must help her live a normal life." Tsuyoshi stated with firmness in his voice. "That's the last thing I could do for my best bud and also to abide the request he has written on his last letter."

It was already late when Tsuna and Reborn decided to go home. There was deep silence between them as they walked. Their minds were still puzzled about Chizuko's past and the man who was deemed responsible for the murder of her clan. Finally, due to the awkwardness of the situation, Tsuna broke the peace.

"R-reborn, will Chizuko be okay from now on? Knowing that Yamamoto's dad doesn't have a clue about what happened, I wonder what she's going to do next?" he asked with worry strained on his voice.

The baby remained silent. It seems that he's not aware of the young man's presence.

"Hey, Reborn! Are you listeni — "

"Tsuna… I think Chizuko's involved with the Mafia." Reborn remarked urgently. Both of them stopped walking.

"Ehh…! Why do you say so?" he gasped as his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Kagayama Kazehiro… from what I remembered, he was one of Nono's Japanese messengers to the Family. His job as a writer was just a front to hide his missions governing the Mafia."

"Nono… you mean Kyuudaime? A-and a Japanese messenger?"

Reborn nodded. "His father, the one named Hiroyuki as said by Chizuko, was scouted before to be Nono's Storm Guardian… but he humbly declined it. The reason for it was unknown, though it seems that the decision involves the Kagayama Clan as a whole."

"But that's impossible! Ahaha… I guess you're thinking too much today. Vongola Japanese messengers and Chizuko's grandfather being scouted to become Kyuudaime's Storm Guardian, where did you hear rumors like that?" Tsuna faked a laugh, trying to dismiss what he heard.

Reborn angrily took Tsuna's right hand and bent it forward. "I'll telling you something serious here, you No-Good Tsuna!"

"Give up, Give up, Give up~!" the young man cried out as the baby removed his hold. He looked at Reborn, frowning, "Jeez… I just couldn't believe what you said but if that's the case, then we could just ask Chizuko tomorrow about this and tell the othe —"

"We mustn't let the others know about this yet, and don't dare to ask Chizuko about what I told you here, too."

"W-why is that?"

"I have a hunch that the murder that happened 7 years ago… is something related to the Mafia."

"E… Ehh!" Tsuna's face turned grim. _But… but how could that be even associated to the Mafia..!_ He thought.

"I don't have a clue either." Reborn answered, reading his thoughts. "I guess both the Vongola Family and the Kagayama Clan have secrets of their own to hide. At any rate, we must be cautious about Chizuko. She may or may not know anything about the Vongola Family and the Mafia. We can't let information about the Family leak out, or else it would cause painful trouble."

"I understand. But it felt wrong to be suspicious of her, after all that she said and acted a while ago."

"You really are soft, Tsuna." The baby grinned and jumped on Tsuna's right shoulder. "I guess we must hurry now, or Mama will really get worried."

"Oh crap! I hope she won't scold me for coming home late." Tsuna muttered as he run in full throttle.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters (c) Akira Amano**


	4. Dream

_A voice was calling unto me that fateful night… breaking apart the silence of my slumber._

"_Chizuko! Wake up, Chizuko!" shouted the voice, urgently shaking both of my shoulders. "We need to get out of here before they see us."_

"_Ma… Mother." I said as I recognized the voice. I rose up and rubbed my eyes but she tugged my left arm and forced me to run. As I took a glance at her face, what I saw was a serious expression… an expression laden with panic… and hate._

"_W-what's happening? Why are we running, Mother?" I finally got the courage to ask her._

"_I'm sorry, Chizuko, but I don't have time to explain things now. We just need to focus on running or else they'll _—_" We both stopped running as we saw a group of men from afar, dressed in black coats and wearing masks. Behind them was a pile of corpses, members of my family that they have slain. From the glittering light of the lamp posts, I saw blood scattered everywhere. I gasped at the sight._

"_Tsk… they've already seen us." Mother said angrily as she pulled handguns from her office coat. "It seems that I have no choice but to fight them off." The men came running towards us as they unleashed the swords they carry from their scabbards. "Chizuko, stay behind me. I'll handle them."_

"_B-but… but Mother _—_"_

"_Just do what I say! It's for your own good." She pointed her guns at them and, one by one, shot them dead with a single bullet. I was amazed by how skilled my mother was in using guns. She knelt before me and hugged me tightly. "I know you're scared but please endure it, for now." Then she looked at me in the eye and wiped my tears. I never knew I was crying until she did that. "Listen, no matter what, never ever look on your left and on your right. Just focus your eyes forward until we find your father. You completely understand that, right Chizuko?"_

_I nodded. She then stood up and reloaded her guns. I heard her curse as she realized that she only got two magazines full of bullets remaining, just enough for another reload. She turned her head and urged me to follow her, and then we ran again._

_Along the way, we encountered a lot of those cloaked men and my mother fought valiantly against them. The surroundings were filled with the sound of clashing swords… and voices pleading for mercy, asking to be saved. I can't help but stare at my right… and what I saw stunned me at my feet. I witnessed how those men slaughtered my cousins as their mother begged for their lives… and she was killed afterwards._

_My mother brought me back to my senses. "That's why I told you not to look anywhere else, remember? Because I don't want you to see… such unsightly things." Her voice was stern, but I clearly remembered it shaking as she said those last three words. "Let's go! We can't waste time anymore."_

_Finally, we neared the gate of our home… but as we approached it, a crowd of those men cornered us. Mother's guns were down to the last magazine and there were a few bullets left, insufficient enough to defeat all of them._

"_Sachi! Chizuko!" A man's voice yelled. He was running towards us and slashed through all those men. Mother helped him defeat them by using the few remaining bullets on her guns._

"_Father!" I shouted with glee as I walked towards him._

"_You took your time, Kazehiro." Mother said as she looked at him, her face and voice calmed down a bit._

"_I apologize for that." He sighed and smiled at us, but it didn't last long… as a new group of those masked men came, rushing at us. "Sachi, protect our daughter and stay right behind me."_

_Mother nodded. She held her guns close to her heart and prepared for battle. As she turned around to grab me, I felt that someone carried me from behind and locked his arms around my neck._

"_Chizuko!" She cried as she pulled the trigger of her guns. She killed the man who was strangling me… but at the same time, someone sneaked at her back and thrust a sword through her body. She managed to shot the man as he pulled out his sword, then she fell to the ground catching her breath._

"_MOTHER!" I tripped as I ran towards her. Crawling, I reached her and held her in my arms. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I saw her pain-stricken face, blood gushing out of her mouth when she coughed. I heard my father calling out to us, but my mind is already blank as emotions stirred up inside me. _

"_Chizuko..." Mother whispered. She touched my face with her right hand, now covered with her blood. I wrapped her hand tightly within my hands as I listened to her words. "Sorry… I wasn't able to protect you from seeing such things… T-the reason why I was against you practicing kendo at first is because I don't want you to experience the cruel side that comes with it, but I never thought… that it would end up like this." She coughed heavily and I could feel her pulse rate decreasing._

"_Wh… What are you talking abo _—_ "_

"_W-we just want you to live a normal life. But for you to take on that path… I guess it was really just inevitable." She smiled faintly. "Live… I want you to live, Chizuko… live a life staying true to yourself and never… regret anything…" Then, she caught her last breath._

_Her hand slipped from my grasp but I tried to catch it. "No… It… it can't be! Mother!" My tears were pouring out heavily, a massive downpour of sentiments were released. I hugged her as I cried… It just… wouldn't stop falling._

_Minutes later, father approached me and obliged me to stand up. His expression changed as he looked at my face… at my eyes, which were full of hatred and pain. He was shocked for a moment but later on regained his calm. I released myself from his hold and walked towards the place where the sword that killed my mother was. With both hands, I grabbed it and with a firm voice, I declared, "Father, let me fight, too."_

"_C-chizuko… you really don't have to _—_"_

"_Yes! There isn't any need to dirty your hands anymore... Suzu-chan!" A guy wearing a white cloak proclaimed, an amused smile written on his face that was hidden within the shadows. He's holding a sword with his right hand. I stared at him with disgust._

"_So you really did come back, after all." Father said, glaring at him. "And I assume that all these masked people are your men."_

"_Umm." The man nodded his reply, smiling. "You really are strong, Kaze-san, considering that you defeated almost all of my men but… it's too bad since you'll be joining your dead family soon."_

_Father smirked as he intently gazed at him. "That is… if I would let you." Then he attacked him, and a fierce sword battle began._

_I watched in bewilderment as they clashed swords. This was the first time I saw my father fought vigorously, as hinted on his movements. It was so fast I can barely see them. Then I was even more surprised when he used an incredible stance, something of which I haven't seen before, and he managed to injure the white man._

_The man laughed and he crazily attacked Father. My father defended from his hits but some still passed through him, wounding him in the process. When the white man saw an opening, he slashed through Father and his blood splashed everywhere, including me. I was stunned as I felt his blood on my face, on my clothes... fear has finally eaten me up._

"_Ch… Chizuko, run! Don't let him get you." Father shouted as he writhed in pain. I tried to move my feet, but it was so numb I couldn't even feel it._

"_Ehh… Why run, Suzu-chan? I just want to play with you." The enemy asserted, smirking as he moved to my direction._

"_D-don't… don't come near me!" I cried in panic. I held my sword closely to my body, tightly gripping at the hilt._

_The white man sighed. "I really don't intend to kill you, Suzu-chan but... I just can't leave survivors here, can I?"_

_He ran towards me. My heart was beating faster and blood was forming in my head as I hold on to my sword. When he was just a meter away from me, I caught a glimpse of his face. What I saw wasn't even describable… and it wasn't even human at all! Then, my voice echoed through everything…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_I woke up and rose hastily. My breathing was ragged and tears were still flowing from my eyes as I grabbed the sheets firmly. "A… a dream." I whispered. My body was shaking with fear. I then covered my face with both of my hands and cried heavily, trying to calm myself… trying to forget that miserable memory._

Chizuko woke up in the middle of the night, sobbing as she recalled a painful past. A true-to-life nightmare. She wiped her tears away then she remembered something important.

"My… my twin bokuto!" she cried in haste as she searched the room for her swords. She found it resting beside her luggage, looking the way it was when she sheathed it yesterday. She released a sigh, rose from the bed and organized it. Then she walked towards the window. Chizuko moved the curtains aside for her to get a glimpse outside. The sky was still dim but there is already a hint of brightness reflected by the clouds.

"I guess it's almost 4 in the morning." She said to herself while removing her ponytail to tie it back properly. Chizuko then dusted off her clothes, carried her twin bokuto and dragged her luggage as she opened the sliding door.

She moved cautiously, trying not to make a sound that might wake anyone up. When she reached the front door and was about to open it, she heard a voice a few feet away from her.

"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning… without even saying anything before you leave?" Tsuyoshi remarked frowning, his arms crossed.

"O… ojisan… sorry. I really have to go."

"Are you going back to the Kagayama Household?"

The girl shook her head and with a strained voice said, "I don't have any place… where I can go back to."

"W-what do you mean by that?" the old man asked with disbelief, eyebrows curled. "Haven't you come back to the Household within these 7 years?"

"Yes. Me and Hiroyuki-ojisama returned to the compound more than a year ago because I asked him to. But we haven't been able to enter since every wall outside of the house… were covered with talismans made out of paper and they seem to say that we are not welcome anymore."

"Talismans… you mean Ofudas!"

Chizuko nodded her head. "I tried to tear them away but Ojisama stopped me before I do and told me that what I'm going to do is not a good idea. I was also scared then to see what's inside so I heed to his command. And after that, we never came back."

"But why was the Household covered with talismans?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I… I don't know either and Ojisama never told me the reason why, no matter how much I pleaded."

Tsuyoshi sighed, "Setting that aside, I guess you must stay here with us. This house is sturdy and wide after all, and you even said that you don't have a place to go."

"B-but… I might become a hindra —"

"No, you're not!" the old man grinned. "You're free and welcome to stay here for as long as you want. This is what your late father asked me to do for him… and I consider you as my daughter, too."

Chizuko blushed. _Daughter! _She thought. "B-but Ojisan, I still can't —… W-wait! Where are you taking my luggage?" she exclaimed as the old man pulled her bag back inside.

"You're going to live here for a while, Chizuko, and I insist on that." Then he chuckled. "I'd be worried sick if I let you go like that and surely, Kazehiro will really scold me in the afterlife for not taking care of you in his behalf."

She was dumbfounded for a moment, and then afterwards giggled at him. When she regained her composure, she said smiling, "I understand. I guess you really don't give me much of a choice if you say it like that, Ojisan."

Tsuyoshi smiled back, "Ahaha! Now you finally get it. Welcome to the family, Chizuko!"

"But I have one condition." She remarked shyly. The man looked at her, confused. "I won't live here for free. You have a Sushi restaurant, right? Let me work there to repay you from letting me stay here. It is one of the clan's customs that I must abide as well."

_She really seems determined, judging from her eyes. I guess I just have to let her, _he thought. "Ahh… suit yourself, then." He said, scratching his head.

"Thank you, Ojisan!" she bowed her head.

"No worries. Come now, it's almost time to prepare breakfast."

"Umm." Chizuko nodded in agreement. Then both of them headed to the kitchen as a new dawn rises for the young girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters (c) Akira Amano**


End file.
